Jinx and flash: cuffed
by jazzaJ
Summary: Ravens spells leave Jinx and Wally handcuffed together with their emotions...


**just wanted to share my love for the jinx and wally pairing! **

"PUT ME DOWN WALLY!" I yelled as the speedster picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"No can do Jinxy, the Titans want to talk!" Wallys velvet voice was a tad cocky put it always did the job of calming me down.

"What do they want to talk about this time?" I grumbled. I would usually fight Wally about this but I was way too tired and I hadn't eaten in days and going round to the titans tower means free food.

"I don't know Jinxy-baby. I think it was something about our blooming relationship!" I blushed but I couldn't let him see it!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WALLY!" I hexed his sorry ass! He let out a small yep but carried on the cocky demeanor.

"Thats why I said 'blooming relationship'!" He chuckled at my glare. "And honey, stop calling me 'wally' when I am in my costume.

"Sorry wally!" I sneered.

"Thats okay baby, Now lets go to the tower." And with that Kid Flash was running to titans tower.

-/\/|\/\-

I always got motion sickness when wally ran so when he put me down in the titans living room and I involuntarily clinged to him!

"Can't let go of me sugar?"

"cough* up yourself* cough" I chuckled

"I'm wounded baby! You deserve a punishment!" So with that I was hanging on wally's back, again!

"Put me down you phycotic boy, I don't have time to play your stupid little games!" I growled.

"You really hurt me with those comments honey! another punishment?" with that wally was speeding round titans tower to try and make me feel sick.

"I hate you!" I growled! Kid stopped outside Robins room and knocked three times.

"Robin! It's Kid! I have the little scallywag that you asked for!" Kid chuckled whilst I hexed him.

"Ummm, okay!" Robins door opened and all the titans emerged in their battle stance.

"Why were you all in Robins room? And in your battle stance? why is it directed towards us?" Wally kept on questioning the titans.

"Raven!" Robin growled with anticipation!

"Azarath metrinom zinthos!" Black power flew out of raven and glued itself to me and wally's wrists, connecting us.

All the titans calmed.

"Sorry about that Kid, but we have our reasons!" Suddenly it dawned on both of us that Ravens black magic was working as a handcuff, connecting us together.

"What the hell! Get this stupid thing off me! Oi, bird boy, i'm talking to you!"

Starfire flew over to me and kissed each side of my cheek and then my forehead, alien girls were wacked up! "Friend Jinx, Do not get mad at Robin, who you call the bird of the boy. We have our reason behind the locking of your cuffs, would you like some of the food from the magical place of the fridge?"

Even though she was waked up I couldn't pass food! "Hell yes!" I ran after the freaky alien girl and dragged wally behind me.

-/\/|\/\-

After I had eaten, like i had never eaten before i walked into the titans lounge. I barely noticed wally attached to my wrist. I jumped onto the sofa and got comfy, But the fastest boy alive tripped and fell onto my lap.

"Sorry Jinx-y baby!" I hexed him until he got off me!

"You should be!" I growled at Mr. cocky. "So, titans, why did you cuff me to my brat?" Did i just call him my brat?

Wally smirked at me calling him that. "Your brat? is that my new pet name" Wally whisperd into my ear. I swatted his face away.

"No, all of the titans are brats, you are the brat that stops me, so therefore you are 'my brat'?" I frazed it in a question, but i wasn't even fooling myself. I'd slipped up!

"So that means you are 'my villain'? I like the sound of that jinx-y poo!" He smirked again.

"Shut up" I growled. I then looked round the room and saw the titans gobsmacked at me and wally's exchange. "Whats up birdboy? looks like you have seen a cat!"

I started laughing at my own joke, and wally joined in a few seconds later but when i looked at his face i saw pain across it. I stopped laughing and then wally stopped.

"Were you taking the piss out of me!" My eyes glowed pink, I was ready to hex him!

"No! No... I don't know what... it was weird..." Wallys apologies were short babbles in my head as the energy grew stronger and stronger.

"Jinx!" I heard the voice of the only teen titan I didn't despise. Raven.

The pink faded from my eyes as I turned to question Raven. "Yes?"

" The black magic thats bonded you together amplifies emotions and feelings to the person you are bonded with, Hence why Kid laughed when you felt humor so strongly. It only caused Kid pain as he fought it. Kid also felt humor but not as strongly, but if he hadn't of felt humor it wouldn't of been amplified and he wouldn't of laughed. You both have to feel the emotion (even in the smallest ways) for it to be amplified."

"okay, but why the hell am I locked up with him!" I held up my arm to show them all the black magic cuff.

"Kid feels a few emotions very strongly and if what Kid says is true then you feel them too, so hopefully they will be amplified!" I got angry again.

"SO YOU ARE MESSING WITH WHAT I FEEL!" I hissed. Wally grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. His face was a mix of anger and pain, he was fighting the anger i was amplifying, I calmed myself down until wallys face was normal, i was slightly happy with myself. Suddenly I felt a surge of happiness float through my veins from Wally, I didn't want to fight it so I went with the flow. I turned to wally and smiled a big cheesy grin and he smiled one back. I then noticed what idiots we looked like and started laughing, Wally did the same.

-/\/|\/\-

When we stopped laughing most of the titans had left apart from Beast boy.

"Hey man, Kid slapped beast boys arm."

"So... Wanna play a video game?" Wally's face lit up.

"Sur..." I projected all my hatred towards video games, the hive five kids never stopped playing them and it did my head in. Wally must of felt it as he changed his answer quickly! "Sorry BB, What about a movie?"  
"Okay! I'll grab the popcorn! Jinx, go get raven and tell her to come!" Beast boy asked me.

"Okay? She won't though!" Beast boy just shrugged.

I got up and Wally was dragged up with me, we walked into the main corridor and I stopped.

"Have any idea where her room is?"

Wally smirked at me and proceeded to pick me up. "i'll show you where her room is!" i wouldn't admit that i liked being in his arms but it felt nice. I felt joy rush through my veins in power, We were obviously feeling the same thing. That made me blush and when I turned to looked at Wally his cheeks were red too.

Wally ran to Ravens room and put me down. I knocked on her door with the cuffed hand making Wally's hand hang in the air, I giggled.

Wally looked at me with wide eyes and pinned me to the nearest wall, which happened to be Ravens door.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Jinx?" Wally asked in a deadpan tone. I was confused.

"Its me wally? what are you on?" I asked.

"At the moment I am on too you! the Jinx I know would NEVER giggle! Who are you?"

I giggled at his weird behavior.

"She did it again! I may have too do some serious testing!"

"Like what?"

"tickle testing!" his hands floated like millions of tiny feathers around my body, he was so fast that my laughter couldn't catch up with him. I dropped to the floor chortling, i couldn't stop.

Little did me and Kid know was that ravens door had been open for a while...


End file.
